Final Fantasy VII: Birth of a New Odyssey
by ClotiFandom
Summary: This is based 10-years after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. You get to see Denzel grown up and how things have changed. I hope you guys enjoy, its my first fanfic.


It's been 10 years since the rise of Geostigma. Our friends have all moved on, but the planet is still in a terrible state. Through the past few years Shinra has tried rebuilding but the damage they caused is permanent. The mako levels have decreased and the planet is slowly dying. I want to save the planet. There has to be a way to cure the wounds it has suffered. Cloud says "Scars can't be healed" Even so, I won't give up. My name is Denzel, and this is my story…..

A few months ago, Tifa and Cloud gave Marlene and I ownership of 7th Heaven. They decided they would move back to Nibelheim to prepare for their new family. Cloud has been training me for awhile now and before he left, he challenged me to one final duel. The fight was difficult but I managed to claim victory. Since I finally beat him, he gave me his fusion swords to prove that I earned my honor as his student. He told me when he handed the sword to me "Be the hero I once claimed to be." I won't let him down.

The morning started off like any other. Marlene always woke up before me and tended to the bar. "Denzel! Get your lazy bum up." Marlene said yelling up the stairs. He walked out of the room looking frustrated. "Yea yea yea, I hear ya. Sheesh, you're so bossy these days" She smirked stomping her foot "That's because I do everything around here!" He shrugged, "Nah, I do plenty around here" She scowled at him "Yea you eat all the food and play with that damned sword like a toy" He smirked picking up the sword "Well if that's how you're going to be then I'm heading out to train" She mumbled walking behind the counter "You mean play with your toy sword again?" He grumbled walking out the door "Pshht, whatever you say Marlene."

He walked through the town of Edge with his sword slung over his shoulder. "Hm. That Marlene sure can be bossy sometimes. She just doesn't understand that I must become stronger if I'm going to save this planet. I don't have time to dilly dally." He kept walking through the streets then he saw something. It was a person wearing a black robe and he appeared to be running towards him. He stopped walking and stuck his sword into the ground. It was clear to him that this person was not paying attention to where they were going. The stranger kept aimlessly running until he bumped into Denzel falling backwards in recoil.

He offered his hand out to help the stranger up "You should really watch where you are going sir" The stranger pulled his hood around his face in order to remain unseen. He took Denzel's hand and pulled himself up. The stranger looked away from Denzel then pushed him away. "Ugh, What was that for?" He turned to look but the stranger had already took off running. Denzel took off after him feeling a bit uneasy about the way that the stranger was acting.

This had turned into a high-speed chase through Edge. Denzel didn't appear to be getting any closer to the stranger than before. He glanced over noticing an alley way "Hm. I'll cut him off" He sprinted down the alley in an attempt to run into the stranger. The end of the alley was in sight and once he got to the end the hooded stranger ran past. Denzel reached out his hand and grabbed the hood. It made a ripping sound as it ripped away from the robe causing the stranger to fall to his knees. He walked over towards the stranger "I'm sorry for making you fall like that but you really shouldn't have ran from me" The stranger turned to look at him, revealing shoulder length silver hair and green eyes.

He stood there in shock staring at the stranger… "You're a….. a girl?" She stood up and smirked at him crossing her arms. "How kind of you to notice" she said sarcastically. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Gee, If I would've known you were a girl then I wouldn't have been so rough on you" He smiled holding out his hand. "The names Denzel… It's nice meet you miss?" she crossed her arms and looked away "Hmph! You can call me Masuyo" He smirked "I was just being polite" She glared back at him "Oh yea? Well I don't need your kind gestures." He shrugged "Fine I'll be off then. I have training to…Damn!" He looked around frantically. "I forgot my sword back there!" He took off in a sprint back to where he stuck the sword in the ground.

"Oh it better be here!" He looked around but the sword was nowhere in sight. "Son of a bitch! What am I going to do!?" He punched a nearby wall the walked back to 7th Heaven hoping Marlene would know what to do. He sighed walking through the front door. Marlene turned to look at him "Well someone's home earlier than usual?" He rolled his eyes sitting in a chair and resting his feet up on the table. "Yea… Well I lost the sword. Happy?" She laughed walking over towards him. "I knew you were too irresponsible to be trusted with that sword" He got up out of his seat and talked with an angered tone. "What's that suppose to mean?" She sighed rolling her eyes "I went out to look for you" She points to the wall "I found your sword instead. It seems that you just leave in lying around. Denzel, ever since you beat Cloud you've been stubborn and your ego is annoying" She walked over behind the counter. He walked over grabbing his sword then slinging it over his back. "Heh… Thanks Marlene. I… uh owe you one" She smirked shaking her head… "You owe me a lot actually. You know I'm always getting you out of trouble" She looked at him with a serious look "Cloud trusted you with that sword. It may seem like a trophy to you but it's not…" She looked over and noticed him walking out the door. She groaned crossing her arms. "Ugh! That damned Denzel…" She shook her head walking behind the counter "I certainly hope this is just a phase"

He leaned up against the wall by the front door of the bar. He crossed his arms thinking about the earlier events. "That girl… She looked familiar" Cries from a young child were heard around the corner. He grabbed his sword and dashed towards the cries then a female voice stopped him. "A sword isn't going to help the child" She walked past him, kneeling down in front of the child. He watched her thinking to himself, "It's the girl from earlier…" She patted the crying child's head "There there…. It's alright." She smiled warmly at the young boy. "I see you hurt your knee… That must mean you are strong" The little boy wiped his tears and glanced up at her looking confused. "Mhm… You're going to grow up to be big and strong" The boy sniffled and managed to reveal a shy smile. Denzel walked over to her as the child started to leave. "Hm… You sure have a way with kids" She started to walk away from him. "Hmph…" He stood there puzzled for a moment then followed behind her. "Hey hey hey… Wait up!... What did I do to you?" She stopped and looked down at her feet… "I… I just don't like you." He stared blankly at her. "Huh?.. What?!.. Why?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking… "You're Naive… Thinking you can save the planet with a sword." He continued walking behind her. "You don't know anything about me.. How would you know? I've made it my goal to save the planet and I…" She turned to interrupt and glare at him. "Isn't fighting the very thing that put the planet in the horrible state it's in?!" He looked down… Knowing she was right he said nothing.

She sighed and turned to leave. "See?.. Even you have a lot to learn…" He glanced up watching her leave. He huffed and turned around walking back to the bar… "What does she know?.. I don't even know this girl and she hates me! I know fighting caused this but if I don't try to save the planet who else will? I guess there's the WRO but still…" He stopped in front of the bar and stared up at the sign that read "7th Heaven" He sighed remembering the girl's words.. "Maybe I'm wrong… but how else can the planet be saved?"

He walked into the bar closing the door behind him making his way to the stairs. Marlene stopped in front of him. "Denzel, this has to stop! I know you intend to save the planet but," She sighed and looked down. "you have other duties that need tended to… It's not that I think you're intentions are wrong but saving the world is a lot for one guy." He stared vacantly at her at looking discouraged. "Yeah…. Sorry Marlene." He pushed past her walking up the stairs as she stared completely confused at him. "Huh?... What's with him? He's certainly not himself lately." She walked to the front door. "Guess it's time to open the bar. I don't think Denzel will be much help though…"

The phone rang upstairs startling Marlene a bit. "Hm… Who could that be?" She walked up the stairs and answered the phone…. "Hello?... Oh! Hi dad." He was silent for a moment. "Uh… dad?" "Don't hi dad me! Ya need ta call yo ol'man more often" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry dad… it's been busy." "Well, ya need ta get yo teenaged ass back ta Corel an visit ya ol'man" She grumbled, "Dad! I said I'm busy… If you wanna see me so bad than why not come to Edge?" "WHAAAAT? Are ya damned crazy? This oil field ain't gonna manage itself ya know?" She heard footsteps enter through the front door. "Yeah well dad I gotta go… The bar is busy" "Marl-." She hung up cutting him off… "Oh dad… Same as ever."

She made her way down the stairs… "I'm coming!" She stopped seeing the strange girl standing by the door… "Hm?.. I've never seen you in this bar." The girl walked over to the counter… "Yes… It would seem we haven't met," The girl stared expressionlessly at Marlene. It made her feel uncomfortable. "So… Can I get you something, miss?" The strange girl looked up at her with a cold stare. "It's Masuyo and no I don't need anything from you." Marlene didn't know how to react to this. She thought maybe the girl needed help of some sort. "Is there something you need?" Masuyo sat at the counter. She was silent for a moment but she soon turned to look at Marlene. "I'm looking for a man that lives here." Marlene was confused at first but she soon asked, "You mean Denzel?" Masuyo shook her head. "No… The guy with spiked hair." Marlene giggled a bit. "You mean Cloud? I'm sorry, he doesn't live here anymore." Masuyo stood up and walked towards the door. "I see… I'll be going then." Marlene watched, puzzled as the strange girl walked out, the door slamming shut behind her.


End file.
